


A Sugary Hypothesis

by Zara_Zara



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Candy, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, M/M, i try ok?, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23976979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zara_Zara/pseuds/Zara_Zara
Summary: Light started carrying around a bag of gummy bears. In other words, it was deeply suspicious activity.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 10
Kudos: 223





	A Sugary Hypothesis

**Author's Note:**

> Was having a bit of a writer's block and then wrote this...

Light started carrying around a bag of gummy bears and it was deeply suspicious activity. 

L hadn’t spotted Light with the innocuous bag of gummies until lunch when he saw the colorful bag propped up with the lunch Watari had prepared for him. Thinking that perhaps the bag of gummies were meant for L and not Light, L had tried to reach over and take them off Light’s tray when Light blocked his hand with a reproving glare. L had been so shocked by what had transpired he was struck silent and perplexedly ate his ice cream sundae while taking bewildered glances at Light the whole time. On many occasions, the young man had made it clear that he didn’t like sweets so it would make no sense that he’d be carrying any with him at all. 

That had been lunch, and thirty minutes back into work L couldn’t get it off his mind. L clicked through various different files but the mini-mystery of Light and the gummy bears invaded his thoughts more than he liked. The young man had the unopened bag beside his elbow as he worked and L found that a terrible shame for a number of reasons. Candies were meant to be snacked on, not entirely ignored. 

Some more time passed as they diligently worked on the investigation and L was finally starting to forget the oddity of Light and the gummy bears when he was shocked once again. L had distractedly asked: “Light-kun, can you pass me those folders?” and Light had surprisingly slid them to L with a bright red gummy bear on it. 

L blinked down at the innocent looking candy, pinched it between his fingers, and said, “I think you dropped your gummy, here.” He tried handing it back to Light but the boy refused.

“I didn’t drop it. It’s for you.”

L gaped for a moment, “For me?” He stared at the gummy incredulously as if it could open its gummy mouth and explain what Light’s intentions were, “Did you do something to it?” 

Light barely spared him a glance, “If you are asking me if I poisoned it---No, I did not.”

L sniffed it. It smelled sugary and sweet. It smelled fine. He didn’t eat it, though. “I don’t understand.”

Light reasonably said, “I know what you are thinking. I’m not Kira and I didn’t poison it. No syringes filled with chemical waste or otherwise were near that gummy bear. In fact, I just opened this bag just now.”

L placed the gummy on the table and bit his thumbnail in thought. He didn’t see Light open the bag but it had been closed the entire time they had been working and Light hadn’t made any suspicious movements of any sort. Still...It didn’t explain why L was given the gummy. “Why did you give it to me if not to poison me?”

Light sighed long-sufferingly, “I already told you, I’m not Kira,” He smirked, “But if I  _ were--- _ and I’m  _ not--- _ it would be kind of a stupid plan to kill you like that, wouldn’t it?”

L had to privately concede that a poison gummy bear would indeed be an illogical and ridiculous plan and that Kira would never make a foolish plan like that. However, that reasoning still didn’t stop his paranoia, “I’m not going to eat it,” L tossed the gummy bear in the trash and briefly felt sad about the waste of candy but shoved it aside for common sense, “Light-kun went up 2%.”

Light’s eye twitched, “That would make it 80%.”

“Indeed,” L hummed and returned to his computer monitor. He heard Light darkly muttering beside him and was tempted to say that his dark mumblings were going to raise that percentage one and a half more percentage points when L saw a bright green gummy bear by his elbow. L glanced at Light but he didn’t want to waste anymore time getting distracted by asking Light about the candy so he left it. 

They’d speak sparingly to each other during their research and L was growing increasingly more baffled by the fact that a row of gummy bears seemed to be growing by his side of the work table. L didn’t know what Light was playing at but he wasn’t going to give in and eat the gummies that the young man seemed to be passing to him at odd intervals. L mutinously gathered his own snacks and threw away the collection of gummies on the table before pointedly eating the cookies he looted from the kitchen. 

To the growing irritation of L, Light continued working seemingly unphased by L's rebellion.

L was not called the (Three) Greatest Detective(s) in the World for nothing. An hour or so after Light began his mysterious gummy bear behavior, L had figured out the boy’s pattern of action. 

Each time L said Light’s name, the young man would give him a gummy bear. 

L had been pleased to figure out the pattern but then he had felt his confusion grow even more with the question of  _ “why?”  _

Was Light rewarding him for saying his name? What purpose would that serve other than to raise L’s suspicions of him? The young man was Pavolv Dog-ing him and it was vaguely insulting as it was intriguing. 

To further put his theory to the test L kept asking Light question such as:

“Light-kun, what do you think of this?” 

“Did you spot this, Light-kun?”

“Would you like some water, Light-kun?”

And each and every time L did so, there would be a new gummy bear waiting for him just within reach. He knew that Light knew that he caught on because half the bag was in the trash by then but the young man continued the weird game they were playing. Light even pulled out a gummy with deliberate slowness so that L would see him eat it as if to show that it was indeed not poisoned. Regardless, L refused the other gummy bears and was agitated by the fact that a whole bag of candy was dumped in the trash due to whatever was going on. 

He decided to stop using Light’s name the rest of that day.

***   
  


L hadn’t forgotten the events of the previous day and had committed to avoid using Light’s name as often as possible. When he slipped up and accidentally called Light for something, L would soon after find a wrapped candy close to his hands. The untouched look of the candy did nothing to dissuade him into trusting Light more. He did not know how Kira killed, and for all L knew Kira’s powers could be through any means possible. Discarding the perfectly packaged and (seemingly) untouched sweets were painful for him. But L was most of all surprised to find a sort of strange nostalgia for saying Light’s name. For all that he was agitated at the young man for making him commit crimes against his favorite foods in the world---L missed saying Light’s name because he  _ liked _ it. 

He liked the way it felt to say it because it would always call to mind light and sunshine itself. L liked being able to call Light’s attention to himself by saying that unusual and very fitting name of his. Even if he were to casually or angrily say “Light,” it would always sound delicate no matter what. The irony was that the boy was far from delicate. He held an intense presence that provoked admiration for his good-looks, charm, and intelligence. The name really suited someone as bright as Light and it wasn’t until L was deprived of saying it that he realized just how often he used to throw it around whenever he could. Once he was made aware of it, L found he had to catch himself from saying Light’s name more than he had expected. 

It was a ridiculous thing for L to have uncovered about himself. These revelations deeply embarrassed him and also illuminated some feelings for the young man that he had not been aware he was harboring inside himself. 

With a new found perspective on the matter, L grew determined to find out Light’s motive. 

***

The next time Light gave him a sweet for saying his name, L silently prayed to a God he didn’t believe in and asked Watari and his successors for forgiveness as he unwrapped the sweet and popped it in his mouth. L felt the chocolate melt in his mouth as he held Light’s amber eyes filled with barely concealed surprise. When L didn’t drop dead of a heart attack at that moment nor forty seconds later he’d hummed to himself in a mixture of heart-pounding relief and not a little bit of pleasure. He was pleased because he didn’t die and also because it maybe meant that Light truly hadn’t been trying to kill him after all--- _ maybe _ . 

L went back to work and so did Light. As L worked, L absentmindedly enjoyed the after-taste of the chocolate long after he had accepted it. Perhaps the candy had a poison that took some time to act---but nothing happened.

***

The weird exchange of Light’s name for candy went on for a week. 

L would say Light’s name more and more and each time he’d do so he’d have his hand at the ready to accept the sweet Light would place there. It was strange and also kind of nice. Light’s name became slightly more special due to the fact that each time L would say it he would feel a twinge of sweetness in his mouth as he anticipated candy. The young man himself also started to gain an association with L’s favorite candies. 

In L’s mind, the two started to become intrinsically linked. L would be eating his food---which  _ always _ involved deserts and sugar of some sort---and then he’d think of Light. He’d think of the sweetness that would always follow after saying his name. And then, when L was with Light, he’d wonder if the young man was sweet himself. If his lips looked as soft and sweet as they looked inviting. 

L wanted to test out his hypothesis one day. He was very rarely, if ever wrong, but he always wanted to have confirmation to his thoughts and suspicions. 

Hypothesis: Kissing Light would be sweet.

It was late at night when L decided to test it out. The two of them were going to head back to their room after everyone left for the day. As they were saving their documents in the computer monitors, L had said some inane thing, mindful to use Light’s name so that he could get the last piece of chocolate he knew Light had with him. When Light handed him a small chocolate wrapped in red wrapping paper, L unwrapped it and said, “Would Light-kun like to share this with me?” 

Light’s eyebrows shot up, “What?”

“Light-kun has been sharing a lot of his candy with me this past week and has hardly had any himself. If he is agreeable, I would like to split this with him,” L made sure to use Light’s name again and thoroughly enjoyed seeing the young man’s dust into a pink blush.

For the first time since L had known him, Light said: “Um…”

“Yes? I think the chocolate is beginning to melt,” L hid a smirk behind his thumbnail. Light noticed it and lifted the corner of his mouth. 

“And how would we do that, Ryuzaki?”

“Like this,” L promptly fitted the chocolate between his teeth and leaned in towards Light with what he hoped were inviting eyes. Light blinked at him in a slightly stunned expression before he swiftly met L’s mouth. L was momentarily dazzled by the fact that he had Light’s lips on his that he felt Light steal the chocolate away from him as he pulled away from L. 

_ “Hey!” _

Light covered his mouth and laughed, “Sorry, that was a mistake.”

L felt his heart fall. 

Light noticed the frown that settled on L’s face and said, “No, not the  _ kiss, _ I didn’t mean to get the whole chocolate,” Light scooted closer in his seat and said, “Just, come back here,” and then pulled L into another kiss. 

After the chocolate had long dissipated, L discovered that candy or no candy, his hypothesis was correct.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> haha...I was thinking that I wanted to do something with gummy bears for a fic and then was like "ah, yes, Pavolv's dog prank would be funny."
> 
> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment if u liked? X)
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr @lightsredapple


End file.
